


Most Precious

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Morning Sickness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: The Agreste family makes a few major changes. But Adrien's little family becomes much bigger as a result.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 29
Kudos: 236





	1. Nathalie

It was a mistake. Nathalie knew it the first time she did it. 

It was the night after she'd taken the peacock miraculous. Adrien was already in his room. They were working late into the night, despite the day's events. Still, neither of their minds were really in their work. Gabriel was too frustrated and Nathalie had to put in effort to not collapse onto the floor.

Gabriel looked at the sketches on his desk and sighed. In a moment of sympathy, Nathalie gently touched his hand. Gabriel looked at her and his harsh expression softened a bit. 

“Sir, you should rest,” Nathalie said, “You've had a long day.”

Gabriel ignored her comment and said instead, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Nathalie lied. She felt pretty horrible but so long as Gabriel worked, so did she.

“You’re lucky. The miraculous could have killed you.”

“I know. But it was worth the risk.” She'd do anything for him. “I would do anything.” 

“Thank you.” And Gabriel actually smiled at her. Nathalie could almost feel her heart melting. Maybe it was a mistake to love him but she couldn’t stop herself.

They were close together, their faces almost touching. But neither looked away. Nathalie knew why she wasn’t. But did he? He certainly didn’t pull away.

“You can go, Nathalie, if you want,” he said. 

“I’ll stay,” she replied, "I want to be here. With you." 

It was easy to read the mood of the room. Gabriel looked at her like he wanted her. And she wanted him. 

“You don't have to do this,” Gabriel said.

“I know. I want to.”

And they made their first mistake.

* * *

What had been a one time mistake became, over many months, a regularly repeated mistake. There were many reasons, legitimate reasons why people didn't sleep with their bosses, but Nathalie ignored them all. 

It was stress relief, and nothing more for him. They kept up their professional relationship; with no talk at all of a romantic one. There were no feelings involved, on his end, anyway. 

The same couldn't be said for her. She had always respected her boss. Gabriel was dedicated to his work. He worked with single minded focus, no matter what he did. Whether it was as Gabriel Agreste the designer or Hawk Moth. 

But even more than respect, Nathalie knew she loved him. After everything they'd been through to try to bring Emilie back, they had grown close. She would do anything for him. 

So even if this was for him, she was being selfish. He may have been using her, but she was using him too. But she couldn't stop herself. 

When they brought Emilie back, Nathalie didn't know how she'd be able to look her in the eyes.

* * *

Months after their affair started, Nathalie got sick. She woke every morning with horrible nausea. She usually managed to power through it and go to work without a problem. But that morning, it was lasting longer than usual. Gabriel was on a call to a board member and Nathalie was taking notes. They had some ideas for new projects and Gabriel would want to go over those ideas after the call. Nathalie's stomach was flip-flopping but she tried to ignore it. 

Until she couldn't. She ran for the nearest trash can and threw up her breakfast. 

“I'll have to call you back,” Gabriel said. He came over to her side. “Are you alright, Nathalie?”

“I'm fine,” she said, “I apologize for interrupting your call.”

“I can call him back later. If you're sick, go home.”

“I assure you, I am fine. I have been feeling nauseous lately-”

“For how long?” Gabriel asked.

“About four weeks.” When Nathalie said it out loud, she realized that she'd spent time with Gabriel shortly before then. And having nausea every day sounded like morning sickness. But she couldn't be pregnant.

“You should see a doctor,” Gabriel said slowly. He seemed deep in thought. “You can have the rest of the day off.”

Now starting to panic, Nathalie said, “I will. Thank you, Mr. Agreste.”

She hurried out of the mansion. She couldn't be pregnant with Gabriel Agreste's child. They hadn't been as careful as they should have but surely she wouldn't get pregnant. What would the public say? What would Adrien?

What would Emilie?

Nathalie hurried to a pharmacy. There was one way to settle this for certain. She purchased two pregnancy tests. She really hoped that money was a complete waste.

* * *

Nathalie had both pregnancy tests face down on her counter. More than enough time had passed. The tests were ready but she didn't want to look. She was terrified of the results.

But she willed herself to flip over the first test.

Pregnant.

She immediately threw up in the toilet, whether from morning sickness or shock or both.

When she finished, she flipped over the other test. Also pregnant. 

She was pregnant with Gabriel's child. 

And Nathalie had no idea what to do.

* * *

Nathalie went to her doctor, who confirmed her pregnancy. She was seven weeks along and she’d had no idea. But with time, came acceptance, and clarity. She wanted this baby. It was the child of the man she loved, the man she'd do anything for. And she was prepared to raise the child on her own. Gabriel loved Emilie, not her, and had a son to take care of. 

Adrien was going to have a sibling.

She came into work early the next day. It was Adrien's day off from school so she was surprised to see him up and arguing with his father. Most of their relationship seemed to be fighting nowadays. She hoped for better with her own child.

“Mr. Agreste, I need to speak with you urgently,” Nathalie said. Both Agrestes looked at her.

“Adrien, leave us. This conversation is done.”

Adrien looked sadly at his father and left the room. Nathalie closed the door after him.

“Alright, Nathalie, what is wrong?”

“I won't mince words. I'm pregnant.”

Gabriel stared at her blankly.

She wondered if she should have taken the direct approach. Gabriel looked like a gentle breeze could knock him over.

“Gabriel?”

The sound of his own name snapped him out of it. “You're sure it's mine?” His voice was quiet. 

“There is no one else. The child is definitely yours.”

Gabriel exhaled. “And what do you want to do about it?”

Nathalie took a deep breath. “I want to keep the child. I am prepared to take care of them on my own so I will not ask for your help. But I would welcome it, if you would give it.”

“And what of me? You know I am still married.”

“I am aware. I'm not asking for that. But I want this child to know their father.”

“We never should have let this go so far,” Gabriel said.

“I agree.” No matter how much those words hurt. “But what is done is done. And we will be having a child.”

“We will,” Gabriel said solemnly, “I won't abandon you or this child. You can move into the mansion. And I will make sure you are both provided for.”

“Thank you,” Nathalie said. She felt much better. “We will have to find some way to tell Adrien.”

“I'll take care of it,” Gabriel said, “He is my son.”

“Very well,” Nathalie said. She turned to the door.

"Nathalie."

She opened the door to the room and took a step back. Adrien was standing there, staring at her blankly.

“Adrien,” Nathalie said.

“Adrien?” Gabriel moved into the doorway as well.

“You're pregnant?” He asked quietly, “With Father's child?”

“Adrien.”

His blank expression turned furious. “Father, I thought you loved my mother.” 

“Adrien, let me explain.” Gabriel took a step forward and Adrien took a step back. Then he turned and bolted for his room. 

“Adrien!”

He slammed the door shut, so loud the sound echoed in the entrance hall. 

“Sir, you need to speak to him,” Nathalie said.

“I'll let him calm down first,” Gabriel said, “There is still much we need to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. I'll be updating next Thursday so see you then. :)


	2. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Had a rough day yesterday. Please enjoy. :)

Adrien collapsed on the other side of the door. He'd never acted like that before. He was fourteen, not a bratty child but he wanted to send a message. He didn't want to talk to his father or Nathalie. Not now. 

Nathalie was pregnant with his father's child. 

His mother had been gone for over a year, but Adrien thought his father was still in mourning. It explained the distance and the overprotectiveness. But Adrien guessed not. Not when he was having a second child.

“Plagg, claws out.” 

Chat Noir opened his window and leap out. He couldn't stay in the house. He didn't care if there were akumas or not, he needed to run. Being Chat Noir was one of the only good things in his life.

He ran easily halfway across Paris when he finally stopped. He found a building with a wide roof, so he wouldn't be easily seen. And he collapsed again.

What did it mean, if his father was having another child? That he was with Nathalie? He didn't even say anything about them being together. And now they were having a baby. 

Chat felt betrayed. He knew their little family had fallen apart after his mother had disappeared. But was he really the only one who missed her? Had his father really gotten over it?

And what did this mean? His father paid Nathalie so much more attention than him. Would he even want him around in his new life? Or would Adrien be just another painful reminder of the past?

“Hey, kitty,” Ladybug said gently. 

Chat hadn't heard her approach. 

“Ladybug.”

“You must be upset. You usually call me “my lady”.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. 

She sat down next to him. “I thought so. I saw you running. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It's about my home life,” Chat Noir said, “Aren't you the one who always says that we can't talk about that?”

“Yeah, but you seem like you need someone to talk to. Just don't get into details.”

“Okay.” He wasn't really sure where to start. “I never told you but my mom's been out of my life for a while. It's just been my dad and I. And I just found out that he sl-he has a girlfriend. And I'm gonna have a sibling. That's how I found out about her.”

“That must have been hard for you,” Ladybug said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“My father's been distant since my mom, uh, left us. And now, he's having another kid. I don't know if he's gonna want me in his life anymore.”

“Of course he does,” Ladybug said, “Even if he's distant, he's your dad. He loves you.”

“He doesn't act like he wants me around. I'm just a nuisance to him. And now, I guess I'm just a mistake from his failed marriage.”

“Chat, you should talk to him. I'm sure he doesn't think those horrible things. He's your dad. And I'm sure he'd be upset to hear what you're saying.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Chat Noir sighed. “I'm just tired of being alone.”

Ladybug hugged him. “No matter what happens with your family, I promise, I'll make sure you're never alone. You'll always have me.”

Chat Noir returned the hug. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

Ladybug pulled away. “That's what friends do, right? But you should go see your dad. You need to work this out.”

Chat stood up. “I guess you're right. Thanks, my lady.”

“Good luck, kitty. And I'm sorry about what happened with your mom.”

“Thanks. Me too. See you later.” Chat extended his staff and leap onto the next rooftop. He felt better after talking to Ladybug. She always seemed to know the right thing to say. Just one of the many reasons why Chat loved her.

He leapt back inside his bedroom and detransformed.

“Feeling better?” Plagg asked.

“Yeah, a bit,” Adrien replied, “But I don't think I'm gonna talk to Father just yet.”

He sat in his room, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. They'd had a fight just before Nathalie had dropped that bomb. Their relationship was so poor, it was hard to not think that his father wanted to start over. 

But after hours of writing down practice conversations, there was a knock at his door. He expected Nathalie to call him to dinner but he heard nothing. 

“Come in?”

Gabriel opened the door. 

Adrien dropped the pen he'd been holding. He aligned the papers into a pile and flipped it over, so his father couldn't see what he'd written. “Father?”

“Adrien, we need to talk,” he said. He sounded tired.

“Yeah.” Adrien didn't know if he was ready but he didn't have a choice now.

Gabriel sat down next to him. He looked at him, but didn't say anything.

“What are you and Nathalie?” Adrien asked. It wasn't part of his plan but he needed to know. “Are you dating?”

“No, we're not.”

“So you're just-” Adrien really didn't want to finish that sentence.

“Uh. It's-” He paused, “complicated.”

“Yeah.” Adrien was regretting every second of this conversation. “Do you love her?”

Gabriel thought for a moment. “I care for Nathalie. But no, I don't love her. Not the way I love your mother.”

“Then why are you with her?”

“It-it was a mistake. We didn't intend for this to happen.”

“And what about her?”

“Nathalie will stay here and I will help her raise the child. You'll be an older brother.”

That may have meant more to Adrien when he was younger. Now, it was more nerve-wracking.

“And,” he paused, then continued in a low voice, “what about me?”

“What about you?” Then Gabriel looked at him, seeming to understand what he meant. “Nathalie and I won't marry. We're having a child but she isn't a replacement for your mother. No one can replace her. And you're my last connection to her. This child is not a replacement of you.” 

Adrien wasn't sure he entirely believed that but time would tell. It was as much of a reassurance as he was gonna get. 

“Alright. Thank you, Father.”

Adrien was surprised when his father pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Adrien.”

Adrien thought he might cry. It had been so long since he'd heard those words. “I love you too, Father.”

* * *

When Adrien arrived at school the next day, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were standing out front. Nino noticed him first and waved him over.

“What's up, dude?” Nino asked.

“Something weird happened,” Adrien said, “I'll tell you guys since you're my friends, but you can't tell anyone.”

All three of them nodded, Marinette very enthusiastically. They leaned in closer.

“My dad and Nathalie are having a kid,” Adrien said.

“Whoa, seriously?” Nino asked.

“Yeah. I was pretty shocked.”

“And you're okay with it?” Alya asked, “That's pretty weird.”

“Yeah, it is. But I talked to Father about it and it's okay. I'm okay with it.”

“Dude, I'm gonna teach you how to be the best big bro,” Nino said.

The bell rang and the students hurried inside.

And if Marinette was looking at Adrien weirdly, he didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll see you next Thursday for the next chapter. :)


	3. Marinette

Marinette noticed a change in Adrien. He seemed happier. Every day he'd come into school and rattle off at least three baby facts. It was clear how much he wanted to be a good brother to the baby.

He kept them well informed of the developments. Every doctor's appointment, every little thing Nathalie told him, he told them. And they were all so happy for him.

But it wasn't only Adrien who changed. Chat Noir had too. Now his puns were usually baby related, which drove Ladybug insane. But he also seemed happier, even when they were fighting. And Ladybug was happy for him. It was funny that he and Adrien were going to have siblings right around the same age.

A few months after they found out about Adrien's new sibling, he walked into school with the biggest smile on his face. He rushed over to Nino, Alya, and Marinette. 

"What's up, dude?" Nino asked.

"I have something to show you." Adrien pulled up a picture on his phone. It was the sonogram of his sibling. "I have a little sister. Look, there's her nose and there's her hand. Isn't she the best?" 

In all honesty, Marinette could barely make anything out in the picture. But Adrien was so excited, she couldn't help but be excited for him.

"That's awesome, dude."

"Is that her foot?" Alya asked, "How cute."

"She's really cute," Marinette agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Adrien said and put the picture away.

Marinette didn't think much more of it, until she had to fight another akuma. After their battle, Chat Noir said, "Meet me later, my lady? I have something to tell you."

"Sure. See you later, Chat."

A good eight hours later, Ladybug found Chat Noir waiting near the Eiffel Tower. "Hi, Kitty."

"My lady, I wanted to tell you about my sister."

"You're gonna have a sister?" She asked. Adrien was also going to have a sister. 

"Yeah. I've seen pictures of her and she's a beautiful little kitten. I'm feline good about being a big brother." Before Ladybug could comment on the pun, Chat Noir moved to her side and showed her a sonogram picture on his staff. The exact one she'd seen earlier that day. 

"That's her. Isn't she cute? Look that's her hand. And there's her nose." He pointed to the exact same spots on the picture that Adrien had.

"Adrien!?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Chat gaped at her. She was right. "How?"

"You showed me that picture!" She was shocked. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir!!

Chat exhaled. "Then are you Marinette or Alya?"

"I-I-" She didn't have a reply for that. He knew! They knew each other's identities because of a sonogram picture!

"I think Marinette. Am I right, my lady?" 

Ladybug squeaked. But she nodded. There wasn't a point in denying it.

"My lady is Marinette!" He said excitedly. He picked her up and spun her around. Then he hugged her.

"Chat!"

"I'm so happy. It's  _ you _ . My lady is the nicest girl in school! I should have known it was you!"

"I can't believe you're Adrien." The boy she'd had a crush on all this time was her partner. How was she supposed to know? They didn't act the same at all.

"Believe it, my lady." Chat smiled at her.

Ladybug was in shock. She had to be, otherwise half the words leaving her mouth would have been filtered out. "I've had a crush on Chat Noir this entire time?!"

"What?"

"You liked me and I liked you and we're the same people."

"My lady, I'm confused. You like me?"

"Yes!" Then it hit her what she said. "No. I mean." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I said all that."

"It's okay to be surprised. I know I don't act like myself as Chat. But I still want to be with you. If you'll have me."

"Of course," she said, "I've wanted this for over a year."

Chat Noir hugged her. "I'm glad."

She returned the hug. She was surprised but she was happy. She loved him so much and he was her best friend, her partner. This couldn't be better.

* * *

They told everyone they were dating, much to the happiness of almost their entire class. And Marinette got to see more pictures of Adrien's sister. Despite being his girlfriend, his sister was the light of his life, at the moment. And she didn't mind. She'd wanted siblings too once. And she wanted to meet his sister too. She got along with Manon and Chris. She'd love his sister too.

Finally, months and months down the road, Adrien was absent. He'd texted everyone saying he wasn't going to be in school.

They found out why later. During class, Alya, Nino, and Marinette all received messages. During the break, they checked them.

It was a picture of Adrien, with a baby in his arms. Already, the baby had a shock of black hair. She slept and Adrien looked at her fondly.

_ Meet Elodie, my little sister. Nathalie is doing well :) _

"That's so cute," Alya said.

"He'll be a good big brother," Nino said.

"I'm sure he will," Marinette agreed. She couldn't wait to meet the precious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The conclusion will be next Thursday. :)


	4. Elodie

_ Four years later _

“Chat Noir, hurry!” Elodie called. She backed up to the door and her big brother stood next to her. 

“What's the plan, Ladybug?” Adrien asked.

“We gotta stop the tickle monster,” Elodie said.

Marinette laughed maniacally. “I'm gonna get you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. And then I'll take your miraculous.”

She leapt forward. Adrien picked up his sister and moved out of the way. 

One of Elodie's favorite games was ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir’. She was Ladybug, with her hair in two pigtails and her new ladybug earrings. Adrien was Chat Noir, with his fairly expensive Chat Noir replica ears and a pink ring that Elodie gave him. Usually, one of Elodie's stuffed animals was the akuma but when Adrien's girlfriend came over, she often volunteered to be akumatized, donning one of Elodie’s plastic hair clips as the akuma. And Marinette, despite never having been akumatized, played her role remarkably well.

“Don't think you can escape from me,” Marinette said. She chased after them. She grabbed Adrien, who let go of his sister. 

“Run, Ladybug!” Adrien said.

“I'll save you! Lucky charm!” Elodie grabbed the first thing on the table next to her, which was one of her stuffed animals, a tiger.

With Adrien trapped in her clutches, Marinette tickled him. He was most ticklish on his stomach. He laughed as he tried to fight Marinette off.

“Ladybug! Hurry,” Adrien said.

“I'll take your miraculous,” Marinette said and went for his ring. Adrien balled his hand into a fist to stop her.

The door to the room opened. Everyone inside turned to look at who was there.

“Maman! Papa!” Elodie said. She raced over and got a hug from her mother.

“What's going on in here?” Gabriel asked, looking specifically at Marinette on top of Adrien. She was quick to get up and helped Adrien to his feet.

“We're playing Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Elodie said, “Play with us!”

If both Gabriel and Nathalie looked unamused from the suggestion, Elodie certainly didn't notice it. Nathalie looked at Gabriel.

“I’m sure Nathalie and Father are busy, Elodie,” Adrien said and picked up his sister. 

“But I wanna play,” she said and the tears started.

Gabriel exchanged a glance with Nathalie. Then he said, “I suppose we have some time.”

Adrien stared at his father, wide-eyed. It had been three years since Elodie was born but it still surprised Adrien when his father actually acted like a father. He’d gotten better with a kid in the house.

“What are we playing?” Nathalie asked.

Adrien put Elodie on the ground and she ran over to her parents. “We're playing Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm Ladybug. Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is the akuma. Papa, you can be Hawk Moth. And Maman, you can be Mayura.”

If both parents seemed horrified by their appointed roles, no one else noticed it. 

“Well, Marinette, what kind of akuma are you?” Gabriel asked.

Marinette seemed uncomfortable to be playing with Gabriel Agreste, even if it was for Elodie. “Uh, well, I was the tickle monster.”

“I see.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “In that case-” He laughed maniacally. “Tickle monster. Bring me the miraculous.”

Marinette seemed kind of uncomfortable but turned around so Gabriel couldn’t see her face. “I see you, Ladybug. I’m going to take your miraculous!”

“My Lady, I’ll protect you,” Adrien said, getting in front of his sister, “Make sure to get the akuma.”

“But I’m running out of time,” Elodie said, “Chat, cover me.”

“Anything for you, Ladybug.”

“Tickle Monster, I will send a guardian to protect you,” Nathalie said, then jumped into the fray herself. She scooped up her daughter and started to tickle her.

“Chat! Help me!” Elodie called between giggles. 

"I'll save you! Cataclysm!" Adrien put a hand on Nathalie and she let go of Elodie. 

"I'll stop the akuma!" Elodie ran back over to her stuffed tiger. "Get her, Stripes!" She threw the tiger at Marinette.

"No! Not a tiger!" Marinette fell to the ground with the tiger on top of her. 

Elodie easily grabbed the plastic clip and stepped on it. "No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She threw her yoyo and then caught it again. "Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly." She took the tiger off Marinette. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

"No!" Gabriel said, "You've defeated my akuma! I'll get you next time, Ladybug!" And to prove it, he picked up Elodie. She squealed happily. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"But Ladybug doesn't have a bedtime," Elodie pouted.

"Actually, I bet Ladybug has to get to bed early," Marinette cut in, "Otherwise, she'd be too tired to fight the akumas. Don't you wanna be like Ladybug?"

Elodie yawned. "Yeah. Okay, Papa. I wanna be like Ladybug."

"And what do you say to your brother and Marinette?" Nathalie asked. 

"Thank you!" Elodie was placed back on the ground and ran over to the couple. She hugged them both. 

"Have a good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite," Adrien said.

"Good night, Ellie," Marinette said.

"Night, night." Gabriel picked her up again and brought her back to her room. 

It was a good life, all things considered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment or kudos if you did. And Happy Thanksgiving. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
